laurinda15_in_contestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurinda15 in contests Wiki
Welcome to the Laurinda15 in contests Wiki Laurinda15 (YouTube) in: * WWW Song Contest (WWWSC), * Worldvision Song Contest (WVSC), * Festival Of Miracles (FOM) playing for Slovenia and * Tractor Song Contest (TSC) playing for Canada. WWW Song Contest # WWWSC #3 Maja Keuc - Zmorem 3rd place # WWWSC #4 Omar Naber - Ves tvoj svet 4th place # WWWSC #5 Alya - A veš 20th place # WWWSC #6 Bohem - On je jaz 20th place # WWWSC #7 Nina Pušlar - Vse kar rečeš m''i'' 13th place # WWWSC #8 Gašper Rifelj - Mozaik 6th place # WWWSC #9 Maja Keuc - You're a Tree and I'm a Baloon 6th Place # WWWSC #10 September - Mikrofonkåt 10th place '''(Song must not be in your language or english) # '''SPECIAL EDITION best third place from WWWSC #1 TO WWWSC #10'' Maja Keuc - Zmorem'' 5th place. # WWWSC #11 Omar Naber - Mute & Loud 4th place # WWWSC #12 Manca Špik - Stereo naboj 14th place # WWWSC #13 Martina Šraj - Plešeta 19th place # WWWSC #14 Papir - 2010 '10th place' # WWWSC #15 Eva Boto - A si sanjal me 4th place # WWWSC #16 Omar Naber - I Still Carry On' 4th place' # WWWSC #17'' April - My Facebook Song'' 18th place # WWWSC #18 Xequtifz ft. Hannah Mancini - And We Danced 13th in the semi-final # WWWSC #19 Rebeka Dremelj & Natalija Verboten - Strup 15th place in the semi-final # WWWSC #20 Power Dancers - Norost 24th place (Songs from before year 2000) # WWWSC #21 Maja Keuc - Fighter semi-final # WWWSC #22 September - La La La 15th place # WWWSC #23 Sanya G - Magic 12th place # WWWSC #24 Vanillaz & Kosta Radman ft. Hannah Mancini ''- Back 2 Life'' 13th place # WWWSC #25 Sanya G (Sanja Grohar) - Ko sneži' semi-final' # WWWSC #26 Nika Zorjan - Nasmeh življenja 5th place # WWWSC #27 Lombardo - Mesto želja 9th place # WWWSC #28 Tanja Žagar - Številka 3 semi-final # WWWSC #29 Maja Keuc - Close To You 2nd Place # WWWSC #30'' I.C.E. - Na Liniji'' 25th place (automatic finale; Every player got a picture and had to find a song that corresponds to it) # SPECIAL EDITION Best runner-up Maja Keuc - Close To You 1st place - winner # WWWSC #31 Atomik Harmonik - Choco La 15th place # WWWSC #32 Eva Boto - Na kožo pisana 8th place # WWWSC #33 Kingston - Mi delamo galamo TBA Playlist in cronological (oldest to newset) order on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGyIvJglf62FyLGbjfsDCaT5_h8kmscgR 12 points and faves: # WWWSC #3 Ivi Adamou - Sose Me Cyprus # WWWSC #4 Anna Abreu - Stereo Finland, ''Ewa Farna - Cicho'' Poland '(10 pts) # WWWSC #5 ''Luttenberger*Klug - Vergiss Mich '''Austria, ''David Deyl - Hry o nas'' Czech Republic '''(10 pts), Funda - Stand Up Turkey (5 pts?) # WWWSC #6 Eric Saade ft. J-Son - Hearts In The Air '''Sweden, La Musicalite ft. El sueño de Morfeo - Cuatro Elementos Spain (8 pts) # WWWSC #7 India Martinez - Vencer Al Amor Spain, Molly Sanden - Spread A Little Light Sweden (10 pts) # WWWSC #8 Slick Beats - Rock The Beat Greece,' 'Divna ft. Miro & Krisko - I ti ne mojesh da me spresh' Bulgaria '(10 pts),' 'Zseda - Legyen Ugy' Hungary '(8 pts),'' David Bisbal - Buleria Spain''' (3 pts?) # WWWSC #9 Anna Abreu - Music Everywhere Finland and Timoteij - Het Sweden (10 pts) # WWWSC #10 Ziyoda - Hattuba Uzbekistan, ''Wes - Alane France (8 pts) # WWWSC #11 ''Tamar Kaperlian - New Day ''Armenia''' and Johnny Diaz - More Beautiful You USA (10 pts), Vegas - Pio Psila Greece (8 pts), Enikö Muri - Késö már Hungary '(7pts) # WWWSC #12 ''Saša Kovačević - Lapsus '''Serbia, BFF - Outta My Head Austria (10 pts), Demy ft. Midenistis - Mia Zografia Greece (8 pts), Wildboyz ft. Ameerah - The Sound Of Missing You Belgium (7 pts) # WWWSC #13 Playmen ft. Helena Paparizou - All The Time Greece, Loreen - Crying Out Your Name Sweden (10 pts), Mika Newton - Come Out And Play Ukraine (7 pts) # WWWSC #14 Chen Aharoni - Nosea Rachok Israel, Max Barskih - Fuck Off Ukraine (10 pts), JLS - Hottest Girl In The World UK (8 pts) # WWWSC #15 Jesse & Joy - La De La Mala Suerte Mexico, Ani Lorak - Zazhigay Serdce Ukraine (10 pts), Emina Jahović - Da Mogu Serbia (7 pts) # WWWSC #16 Athena Manoukian - I Surrender Greece, GJan - Tattoo Lithuania (10 pts), Selah Sue - This World Belgium (8 pts), Mika - Grace Kelly UK (6 pts) # WWWSC #17 The Hardkiss - Make-Up Ukraine, Ricki-Lee - Crazy Australia (10 pts), Reik - Te Fuiste De Aqui Mexico (8 pts), Laura Jansen ft. Tom Chaplin - Same Heart Netherlands (7 pts), Nadine Beiler - Mr. Right Now Austria (5 pts),'' Roberto Bellarosa - Je Crois'' Belgium (4 pts) # WWWSC #18 Alex Leon ft. Giorgina - Angel Greece, GJan - Not Afraid Lithuania (8 pts), Havana Brown - We Run The Night Australia (7 pts), Saša Kovačević - Piši Propalo Serbia (6 pts), Gigi Radics - Over You Hungary (5 pts), Shany Zamir - Forever' Israel' (4 pts) # WWWSC #19 Britt Nicole - Gold USA, Maimuna - Queen Of Africa Belarus (10 pts), Chiara - Due Respiri Italy (8 pts), Laura - Fire In Me Armenia '''(7 pts), ''Isac Elliot - New Way Home'' Finland''' (6 pts), Eva Luitsz - You Deserve It 'Netherlands (5 pts) # WWWSC #20 Paradisio - Bailando Belgium, Lynda - Dile Mexico (10 pts), Cher - Believe Armenia (8 pts), Antique - Opa Opa Greece (7 pts) # WWWSC #21 Cassandra Steen ft. Adel Tawil - Stadt Germany, Stromae - Papaoutai Belgium '(10 pts), ''Austin Mahone - What About Love '''USA (6 pts), Linda Kiraly - Runaway Hungary '(5 pts), ''Maitre Gims - Bella '''France (3 pts?) # WWWSC #22'' Neven ft. Zie - Crazy For Love'' Chile, Maria Ilieva - Igraya Stilno Bulgaria (10 pts), Carina Dahl - Sleepwalking Norway '(8 pts), ''Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith - La La La '''UK (7 pts), Carlos Rivera - Fascinacion Mexico (3 pts) # WWWSC #23 Aram mp3 - If I Tried 'Armenia', Emin - Never Enough Azerbaijan (10 pts), Electric Lady Lab - Taking Off 'Denmark' (8 pts),'' Robin ft. Mikael Gabriel & Uniikki - Boom Kah'' Finland (7 pts) # WWWSC #24 Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars Australia, Nyusha - Vishe Russia (10 pts), Azuro ft. Elly - Ti Amo Turkey (8 pts), Miriam Cani & Alban Skenderaj - Somebody Hurts Albania (6 pts), Vanna - 1000 milja Croatia (5 pts), Kristina Maria - Bang U Up Lebanon (4 pts) # WWWSC #25 Aynur Aydin - Life Goes On Turkey, Dami Im - Alive Australia '(10 pts), ''Bianka - Alle Tanzen '''Russia (8 pts), Azelia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 Belgium '(7 pts), ''Nicole Saba - Hafdal Ahlam '''Lebanon (3 pts), Jenni Vartiainen - Junat ja naiset Finland (2 pts) # WWWSC #26 Rio Roma - Tonto Mexico, Charce - Louder Philippines (10 pts),'' Rennata - Please Stay'' Macedonia (8 pts), Jaro Smejkal - Never Mind Czech Republic (7 pts), Fluor - Halenda Hungary (6 pts) # WWWSC #27'' Indila - Derniere Danse France', ''Helene Fischer - Atemlos durch die Nacht Germany (10 pts),'' Coely - My Tomorrow'' Belgium (8 pts), Mika ft. Ariana Grande - Popular Song Lebanon '(7 pts), ''Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sande - Lifted '''UK (6 pts) # WWWSC #28 2Cellos - Thunderstruck Croatia, Kristina Maria - Move Like A Solider Lebanon (10 pts), Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay The Night USA (8 pts), Stine Bramsen - Prototypical Denmark (7 pts), Adelen - Bombo Norway (6 pts), Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena - Ućam od najdobrijot Macedonia (2 pts), Diskoteka Avariya - Aram Zam Zam Russia # WWWSC #29 Lilit Hovhannisyan - Requiem Armenia, Jessica Mauboy - Never Be The Same Australia (10 pts), Cash Cash ft. Bebe Rexha - Take Me Home USA (8 pts), Ryan Dolan - Start Again' Ireland' (7 pts), Samuel Lucas ft. Nermin Puškar - Masquerade Bosnia & Herzegovina (6 pts) # WWWSC #30 Christina Aguilera - Beautiful USA, Najoua Belyzel - Quand revient l'ete France (10 pts), Efecto Pasillo - No Importa Que Llueva Spain '(8 pts), ''Ivy Quainoo - Atomic '''Germany (7 pts), Studio Killers - Jenny Finland (6 pts) # WWWSC #31 Arliena - Aeroplan Albania, Sam Smith - Stay With Me UK (10 pts), Jannika B - Seuraavaan elämään Finland (8 pts), Descemer Bueno ft. Gente De Zona - Bailando Cuba (7 pts), Natalia Lesz - In Love Poland '(6 pts), ''Timur Rodriguez - #Heroes '''Russia (4 pts) # WWWSC #32 Ginny Blackmore & Stan Walker - Holding You New Zealand, Kensington - Streets Netherlands '''(10 pts), Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This UK''' (5 pts) Statistics for nerds: Number of faves per country * Belgium, Greece, Finland 7''' * USA, UK '''6 * Armenia, Australia, Hungary, Mexico 5''' * France, Lebanon, Russia, Spain, Sweden, Ukraine '''4 * Austria, Germany, Serbia, Turkey, Netherlands 3''' * Albania, Bulgaria, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Israel, Lithuania, Macedonia, Norway, Poland '''2 * Azerbaijan, Belarus, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Chile, Cuba, Cyprus, Ireland, Italy, Philippines, Uzbekistan, New Zealand 1''' Worldvision Song Contest # WSC #3 Maja Keuc - Tako lepo mi je '''14th place # WSC #4 Nika Zorjan - Čas za nas 14th place # WSC #5 Xequtifz ft. Trkaj - Walking Away not qualified # WSC #6 Nikola Burovac ft. Tanja Žagar - Neka te, neka te not qualified # WSC #7 Vanillaz & Kosta Radman ft. Hannah Mancini ''- Back 2 Life ''13th place # WSC #8 September - Cry For You 2nd place # WSC #9 Maja Keuc - Close To You 9th place # WSC #10 Nika Zorjan - Nasmeh življenja 6th place # WSC #11 Ramus ft. April - Paše mi not qualified # WSC #12 In&Out - Od višine se zvrti TBA Festival Of Miracles # FOM #5 Dare Kaurič & Martina Majerle - Čokolada in vanilija 'TBA' # FOM #6 Demetra Malalan - Malo fantazije TBA Tractor Song Contest 1. TSC #1 Hedley: * Perfect * One Life * Anything Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Music Category:Competitions